Gakuen Alice Chapter 177
Title- I Believe Date- April 5th, 2013 Previous Chapter → 176 Next Chapter → 178 Synopsis Mikan is getting ready to leave and is heartbroken that this is really the last moment she has with her friends. She is more saddned by the fact that Natsume and Hotaru have not returned, and she may never be able to see them ever again. She is then told that she will have her memories erased by a person with the Memory Manipulation Alice, who is waiting for her outside the agtes so that he won't interrupt her final farewell with her friends. Yura announces that Mikan has officially graduated from the elementary branch, and as the academy's farewell present to her, the middle branch will play the academy's graduation song, called "I Believe", to her. Yura says that the idea of having a band play the graduation song for Mikan was Sumire's idea, which surprises Mikan. Sumire, who is leading the band, starts to cry as she plays the violin. Mikan remembers how hostile the girl used to be towards her but now they have been good friends. As she listens to the song and watches everyone around her cry, Mikan remembers the last thing Hotaru said to her: that she will see Natsume again and that everything will be alright. Mikan then smiles with tears in her eyes, and decides that, despite all the sadness and fear she feels inside of her heart, she is not alone; she has the love and support of everyone around her. With that, she waves to everyone and says goodbye, and she will see them again. Overcome with sadness, Ruka tearfully calls out to Mikan that he will definately see her again, and Mikan remembers about Natsume and Hotaru again. Mikan once again thanks everyone for everything they have done for her, and then says goodbye. As the gates are opening, Shiki remembers Yuka's promise to Kaoru: that she will walk through the academy's front gates with a smile. However, with Yuka being dead and unable to fulfill that promise, Shiki is more settled with Mikan being able to achieve that promise when he sees her walk through the gates with a smile, and by walking out of the academy, he knows that Mikan is free. As she is walking through the gates, Mikan remembers the last two years she spent in the academy: meeting new friends, falling in love for the first time, and experiencing a lifetime of fun. Now out of the academy, Mikan meets the unseen person who ultimately erases her memories. As seen in chapter 175, Nodacchi and Natsume return to the present. They are found by Jinno and other teachers. Jinno discovers that Natsume is alive and orders that he be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. He also wonders how the boy was saved because he had been declared dead earlier. Nodacchi then asks how long has he been gone in the present. Jinno says that it has been half a month since Nodacchi disappeared with Hotaru and Subaru, and a week since Mikan left the academy. It is then revealed that in Natsume's pocket, is a bag containing the tiny Alice stone that Mikan gave him is seen, and then the last picture on the last page shows Mikan's village. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Unknown Person - Memory Eraser Alice Cultural References Unanswered Questions * Will Natsume and Mikan reunite? * If so, will Mikan be able to remember him now that her memories are gone? * what happened to Hotaru and Subaru? Memorable Moments * Mikan leaves the academy and loses her memories Quotes Category:Chapter